The present disclosure relates to a syringe assembly, a cap, and a puncture needle.
For example, in a prefilled syringe that is filled with a drug liquid or the like in advance, a cap is detachably mounted to a tip portion of a barrel provided with a puncture needle, so as to protect the puncture needle and to seal a needle hole of the puncture needle, to prevent leakage of the drug liquid or the like. Further, it is known in the art to coat an outer surface of a puncture needle with a lubricant such as a silicone oil for the purpose of, for example, lowering the piercing resistance in injecting the drug liquid or the like into a human being or the like and alleviating pain upon piercing (e.g., refer to JP 2013-519415 A).
When the above-described cap is mounted to the tip portion of the barrel, the puncture needle is inserted into the cap so as to seal the needle hole. In this case, a whole or a part of the lubricant applied to the outer surface of the puncture needle may be wiped off, and eventually, the piercing resistance to the patient upon use may increase, and the patient will suffer from increased pain.